Twisted
by squidgie14
Summary: Its been three years since The Shinra Electric company was destroyed but and only one year since Kadaj and his gang tried to bring there mother back. No the people of Edge are calm and happy ready to start there new lifes. But when word get around that there has been activity in the old labs at the destroyed panic strikes. Reno/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Electra Bray

Nickname's: Little fox (By most of her friends due to her sly and cunning nature and size), Scar (By Barret due to her scar. Duh.)

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Occupation: Works as a Bar hostess in 7th Heaven, a bar that one of her close friends owns. Is also an AVALANCHE member after Tifa pushed her to join.

Weapons: A gun blade almost the same length as her arm that she keeps in a leather pouch over her shoulder and two pistols that are kept around her waits

Appearance: Long wavy ginger hair that ends just below her shoulder blades and a side swept bangs; her hair is usually pulled up into a loosely tied side pony tail. Blue grey eyes that she hates. Icy white skin with a long slanted scar on the right side of her face that runs from the end of her eyebrow, next to her temple down to the corner of her lips that she got during the at the final battle at Shinra Electric Power Company. She wears a pair flying goggles pushed up on her head.  
(Picture on the right) she also wears a red ribbon on her left arm in remembrances of Aerith

Personality: She is a strong minded girl who likes to keep a distance from most people. She is sarcastic and can be rude without noticing, Very smart and has been known for hacking computers with ease. She is closed off and secretive but has a softer side when it comes to people that she cares about.

History: Though she is part of AVALANCHE not many of the group know her as she usually gets her orders sent to her phone is she is needed due to her distant nature and Barret uses her to hack into computers and security camera's. She is friends with a few people such as Tifa, Vincent, Cid and Barret. She doesn't really know many others and hopes to keep it that way. In her opinion the more people you know the higher the chance is you'll get lied to. She is skilled at flying a chopper or helicopter. Has no family left, her mother and father where killed by SOILDER's in order to try scaring her after she hacked into Shinra's computers.


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully weaved my though crowds of people as I made my way through the dark streets of `the Edge`. A city built on the outskirts of Sectors 3 and 4 by surviving inhabitants of Midgar after Meteor fall, who were trying to rebuild their homes and businesses, using reconstruction material found in the ruins of Midgar. I remember that day as though it just happened, but in fact it has been years. Three to be exact. Three years since the Shinra electric company came tumbling to its knees. And only one year since Kadaj's gang terrorised the sleepy city and its people. It's been three years and it was only now that people began to get there life's back together. There was no worry, no Shinra, no geostigma, no Kadaj and no Sephiroth.

I continued through the streets until I came to my friend Tifa's bar. Seventh heaven. I pulled my hood down before pushing into the quiet bar. Not many people came in on Sunday due to it being the day before work starts again which made it the perfect time for me to come.  
I walked forward until I came to the dark wood bar and sat down smiling slightly as I saw Tifa walk over.  
"Hey Electra, you get called here for the meeting?" She asked and I nodded slightly before pulling my coat off.  
"Yeah, Barret said he needed my skills" I said "So that means he needs me to sneak in somewhere, hack something or fly them somewhere" I said and she laughed before fixing up my regular drink which was a scotch on the rocks.  
"Or he needs you to fix that big ass gun of his" A ruff voice said from behind us and I turned in my seat to see Cid and Yuffie walk in…..well I say walk, Yuffie kind of bounced in.

"Hi, you must be Electra. Im Yuffie I've heard so much about you from Tifa and Barret. I can't believe we have never met before isn't it weird I mean we both work for AVALANCHE so we should have at least met once but we haven't" She rambled on for at least another five minutes before Barret walked in.  
"Yuffie leave scar alone" He said with an amused look as my eyes widened at the young girls happiness. Yuffie sighed before sulking off into a chair.  
"Cloud will be here with the others soon" Tifa announce and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I had heard of Cloud but never met him.  
"Others?" I asked before looking around at Barret who scratched the back of his head nervously as I looked at him.  
"Erm yeah, we have some helpers" He said and my eyes narrowed  
"Who?" Only I could make Barret nervous and it was very useful at times.  
"Well, ya see its was Rufus who told us all about this mission so he wanted to send a few of his…erm a few Turks" He said and my eyes widened  
"Since when did we work for Shinra" I shouted while standing up and I saw Cid wince slightly "And when the hell did you become so buddy buddy with Turks" I finished and he sighed.  
"Look little fox, I know you're still angry about everything that's happened but they want to help the plants get back onto its feet, ya know?" He said and I glared at him as I felt Tifa put her hand on my shoulder to push me back into my seat gently so I would calm a little.  
"Fine, but im not following there damn orders" I muttered and Cid walked over and patted me on the back slightly.  
"Atta girl, and if im honest with cha I reacted the same why" he said and Barret rolled his eyes.  
"No you almost crashed your damn bird" Barret said referring to Cid heap of junk he calls a chopper. I smirked slightly before turning to Cid.  
"You still fly the heap of crap?" I asked while taking a gulp of my scotch and he turned to glare at me in a playful manner  
"Now hold it right there little missy, you don't seem me going around calling your damn helicopter names to ya?" He said pointing a finger at me and I rolled my eyes while holding my hands up in defence.  
"Alright alight" I muttered before turning back to my drink as ever one came and sat around the bar.

After a few moments the doors to the bar swung open and three men strolled in. One with un-naturally spiky blond hair and Mako eyes that where amazingly blue. Another I recognised as a Turk, he had the dark blue suit, sun glasses and a bald head making him look slightly intimidating, he was followed by a sloppy looking man with messy un kept red hair, he was also a Turk but his jacket was undone, his shirt was untucked and un buttoned slightly and he wore flying goggles much like mine pushed up on his head.

Tifa smiled happily at the blond before pulling him over to the bar, the two Turks following behind.

"Cloud this is Electra" Tifa said before going behind the bar and making up every ones drinks. I looked over the blonde boy again before nodding in acknowledgement; he copied my action causing Cid to snigger.  
"Seems we have two dark silent types after all" He said and I rolled my eyes before aiming a hard glare at him.  
"Carful, wouldn't want anything to happen to the controls in your chopper would we" I snapped and his eyes widened.  
"Now don't you go hacking into my baby's computer system, I just got her fixed up from the last time" He said and I smirked to myself.  
"You wouldn't happen to be the girl who hacked into Shinra's computer databases would ya?" The red haired Turk asked and my eyes snapped towards him with a glare as I crossed my arms.  
"Yeah, what about it?" I snapped and he smirked and raised his hands in defence.  
"Whoa, chill babe. I was just asking yo." He said and I my glare hardened.  
"Don't call me that" I hissed though gritted teeth as I heard Barret grumble in annoyance.  
"Can we get down to business?" He said making my attention snap to him and I nodded.  
"Sure, I wanna know why I have to work with dumb and dumber over there" I said pointing over to the Turks and Cid snorted slightly as the red head glared at me.  
"Anyway, the two Turks have been sent by Shinra to help us in any way they can." He said "Im sure most of you know Reno and Rude already" Barret continued as everyone but me nodded.  
"I don't think you two have met Electra yet.."  
"With good reason" I cut in and Barret sent me an annoyed look making me shut up  
"Electra, is extremely talented at hacking computers." He said  
"She's also a sly little fucker" Cid muttered and I rolled my eyes, Reno and Rude looked over at Cid for a better explanation "She's fast and can be very sneaky" He explained and Yuffie grinned at me.  
"Anyway back to the point Shinra noticed some activity in there old building" Barret said and I looked up confused "He wants us to check it out"  
"You mean the old Shinra Electric company?" Tifa asked just as confused and he nodded.  
"But that place is a waste land, I bet the air isn't even breathable" Tifa said and I nodded in agreement.  
"Which I why I was hoping our little fox would fix us up with some tanks of air" He said looking at me and I nodded  
"I'll see what I can do. If I can get hold of some old camera's from the building I can see if any of them survived the meteor blast" I said and they looked at me confused.  
"It's unlikely I know but there's a small chance one of those cameras are still going" I explained and Tifa grinned.  
"Does this mean you going to come on this mission?" She said and I nodded, she had been trying to get me to go on a mission for a while now.  
"Sure, got to make sure I can fix Cid's flying heap of crap if it breaks down" I said with a smirk and he turned to glare at me. During the whole meeting Cloud didn't say a word, he just kind of watched. After a while I walked over and sat in a chair next to him as the others argued about their plan.

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, just wondering who's been on the old Shinra grounds" He said and I nodded "How come I've never seen you before?" He asked and I shrugged.  
"Barret sends orders to my phone; I don't like to go on the missions but ill gather up info for them" I said and he nodded "Don't normal come to the meetings either…..i don't like being around many people" I said.  
"I get it" He said and we drifted into a comfortable silence for a while until the meeting was over and Tifa walked over to use.  
"Hey, most of the guys are leaving now. But we have decided that where gonna set up here" She said and I nodded "There all going for their stuff in the morning and im gonna close up the bar of a week or two. Barret promised to pay the rent." She said before walking over into the kitchen to wash up and stood up to stretch my arms and legs and walked over to sit back at the bar when I felt some one sit on my left. I sighed before turning to look at the red haired Turk.  
"What?" I asked in annoyance.  
"Why do they call you little fox?" He asked and I blinked, not what I thought he would ask.  
"Erm cause im sly and sneaky like a fox and cause im short" I explained and he nodded  
"How did you get the scar?" he said and I groaned in annoyance.  
"The last battle at Shinra, now as much as I love playing twenty questions" I said sarcastically as I stood up again "Im going to bed" I said before walking over to the kitchen.  
"Hey Tifa, where am I sleeping?" I asked and she smiled at me before shouting for Cloud.  
"Cloud show Electra to one of the spare bedrooms" She said and he nodded before walking up the stairs with me behind him.

"You can sleep in here" He said gesturing to a small room next to a bathroom  
"Thanks" I said with and nod "Well see ya tomorrow" I said before pushing the door open.  
"yeah, erm goodnight" I heard him mutter before closing my door and I sighed.

This was going to be a long few weeks.


End file.
